Surprising love
by sunsethues
Summary: Embry Imprints On Bella.
1. The Imprint

SurprisingLove

It had been a while since I saw Jacob; the guy who had changed my life in more then one way. I _loved_ him, but I also loved Edward. But _he _left me, left me for dead. The question was, why did I still love him? I loved him so much that I was risking my safetly just to see him. I knew I loved him more then Jacob. That was a fact. I could _never_ love Jacob as much as I love Edward. It would be different if Jacob imprinted on me. But he didn't - the proved that Jacob and I weren't mean't to be together. We weren't _soul mates_. He found the one he was supposed to love. **Ashley**. Ever since he met her, we haven't spoken.

"I have no one." I whispered.

That was true - everyone has abandoned me, I don't know what I had done wrong. Why is everyone leaving me? First Edward now Jacob? Jacob told me about the imprint two weeks ago.

"When i'm not in patrol, I need to be with Ashley." He had told me.

I cried when he said that. Its like he didn't care for me anymore. I understood why, patrolling takes a lot of time and in his spare times he likes to sleep. They will be little time for Ashley. I sighed frowning. I was walking along First Beach - trying to clear my head. The tears had fallen from my eyes down my cheeks like a sail boat trying to find its destination. It was cloudy in La Push and in Forks. That was_n't_ a surprise. The cool air of the ocean brease was relaxing and the unique smell of the salt water made everything seem alright. But nothing was alright. Nothing could be alright. I licked my lips with a sigh. All these memories kept coming up in my head. Either Edward and me or Jacob and me. It brought even more tears to my eyes. I soon managed to find the drift wood Jacob and I stayed at when we had our first proper conversation. The conversation where I had to flirt with him just to get answers. He told me what the Cullens where. He told me that the Cullens were _vampires_ and at the same time he told me that he was desendant from **wolves **but I didn't know the werewolf part was true until just recently.

_I'm the girl who tends to catch the supernaturals_, I thought to myself, _why can't I just be a normal girl, like the rest of us humans?_

I smoothed the plain white shirt taking away the dirt that the wind caught and stuck onto me. I was also wearing my sweats with my usual shoes. Not that I cared for my appearance just as long as I was comfortable in what I was wearing.

"Hello, Bella." A voice that I vaguely remembered brought me back to life.

I looked up to see Embry. I did notice that Sam, Jared and Paul were behind him watching me carefully. Jacob wasn't with them. I felt hatred towards Sam, like he made Jacob turn into the creature what he was.

"Hello, Embry." I frowned at them. Why did they just come up to me for no reason? I wasn't here to cause a riot. I wasn't any danger to them, they were danger to _me_.

I looked behind Embry and saw that Sam, Jared and Paul were looking at Embry with surprised glances.

"What?" I hissed at them. My voice had so much venom in them, that they jumped back. They were just as surprised as I was.


	2. Someone To Call Mine

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I add characters I will say so.

* * *

I frowned at myself and blinked towards them. I noticed Embry's lovestruck grin which was headed straight to me. I _knew_ that smile. It was the **exact** same smile that Jacob gives Ashley. "Oh shit." I gasped, my voice low. I looked at Sam. "Really?" I asked him, like I needed confirmation.

Sam hesitated like I would attempt to kill him if he said that it was true. He breathed in. "Yes, Embry has imprinted on you." Sam confirmed.

_Jacob had explained to me what imprinting was like. "Your world stops, the only thing that matters is the one who you have imprinted on. The person ties you down onto the ground. Straight away that one person is your __**soul mate**__."_

_"Is there anyway to stop it?" I had asked Jacob, with curious eyes. _

_"No." His voice had sounded beautiful. "If I had a chance on who I was too imprint on; it'd be you."_

I blinked away the the tears that were springing in my eyes. I didn't know what I was supposed to do about Embry. He had just _imprinted_ on me. Embrys bestfriend was my bestfriend - this would hurt Jacob. Would this ruin Jacob and Embry's friendship? No, it can't. Embry had no choice. He didn't want to imprint on me.

"Bella?" I didn't hear the words that Embry had called to me about a million times. "Bella . . . Bella . . ."

I was in too deep of thought. I was looking at the ocean breathing evenly trying to not to cry in frustration.

"BELLA!" They all screamed my name, it was so loud that I fell of the drift wood.

I turned bright red as Embry pulled me to my feet. I just stumbled back again, but I caught myself in time before I fell right back on my backside. "Y-yes?" I stuttered in a mere whisper.

Embry looked at the ocean now. He looked ashamed of his wolf traits that made him imprint on me. "I'm sorry." He apologised to me. "I know this is going to cause complications for you and Jacob. I'm so sorr-"

I cut him off in his sentance. I shook my head. "No." I said softly, I said it with a soft smile. "This _isn't_ your fault. You didn't tell your body to im . . . imprint on me." I said.

I heard him heave a out a sigh; in relief.

"_It isn't your fault._" I whispered again. As I said it I knew I was telling the truth. Before I wasn't so sure, but now? I was.

This was the first time I noticed Embry. He looked gorgeous. Maybe this imprint works both ways. Maybe when a wolf imprinted on you, the human begins to fall for the werewolf as well. He was shirtless - just as Sam, Jared and Paul were. He had ragged jeans on. He was also barefoot. I was used to Jacob looking like this. I _never_ noticed any other Quiluete guy before. Not before this. No one spoke for a while. But during the time Sam had told Paul and Jared to let us be alone, we needed to think and talk. _Alone_. Honestly, I was pretty scared to be left with Embry by ourselves. Even though we just imprinted. I was still worried about Jacob. The three oversized guys left us be and I felt my heart beating so fast. I was sure he could hear it; with his super hearing and everything.

"Man, Jake's going to be annoyed." Embry let a dry laugh escape his perfect lips.

I grimaced, I hated knowing that Jacobs going to be hurt. He seemed to know that. He reached to pat my back, in comfort. But he pulled his hand back, thinking twice. I sighed. "I guess he is just going to live with it." I said looking into the blue ocean waves.

Embry nodded. "This _won't_ affect anything." He promised. "Just because were imprinted doesn't mean we have to be together." He said to me.

"Hence the whole '_soul mate_' bit of imprinting." I reminded him.

Embry gave another sigh. "This is going to be hard." He said, like I didn't know that. "We don't have to be near each other." He suggested.

Woah, he was clueless. "Yeah, and thats going to hurt." I said. It _would_ hurt emotionally.

He nodded - he knew that. "I'll put up with the pain just as long as your happy." He argued.

I looked at Embry now. That was sweet of him. He would go in pain just so I would be happy. I was concidering it. **No**. I can't. I can't be that selfish. Jacob _will_ live. He has Ashley now - he didn't need me anymore. I smiled at Embry. "Jacob doesn't need anymore." I said my thoughts outloud so he could hear me.

He shrugged. "I suppose." Embry said, which I took as an agreement. "So friends?" He asked me, now looking at me.

I looked at him with a smile. "Yeah, friends." I agreed. _And maybe something more_. I didn't say it outloud but he knew I was thinking it. I definately needed someone. Someone who I could call _mine._

* * *

**Review :)**

_any idea's for the next chapter? or for what should happen afterwards? i have a storyline in my mind, but i could change it a tiny bit._

~ **Jessicaah**


	3. The Fight

**Disclaimer; Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I add characters I will say so.**

**

* * *

**

Embry and I stayed at the beach for a while until it got dark. We just talked about our past and what we wanted to do in life, it was like this imprinting stuff never happened. We both knew it was there and we couldn't ignore it forever, but it was nice not to think about anyone else that wasn't _us_.

We both ended going home around 8:30 with a unexpectant hug from each other. I was starting to think of Jacob; how was I going to tell him? I hissed at myself mentally hitting myself in the head as well. Why should Jacob care? He shouldn't, that is the answer. The stars in the night sky lit up my bedroom before I could even turn on my light. Charlie was snoring loudly in the room under me, since he has to go to work early in the morning. I layed in bed waiting for my eyes to turn droopy and fall asleep.

***Next Morning***

"No-" Charlie's irritated voice boomed into my room. He paused for a bit. "Bella came home after I went to sleep." I could see the frown cursing to spread on Charlies lips.

"It isn't her fault Jacob is hurt, she didn't want that to happen." Charlie snapped. "Billy, if your going to lecture me . . . . don't interrupt me. No, goodbye Billy. I dont want you to lecture me about something Isabella did not do." And then there was silence.

I groaned opening my eyes and looked at the time 5am. I frowned and got up, wondering what had just happened, but I regretted it comepletely. I walked down the stairs and Charlie looked mad.

"Something you need to tell me?" He boomed at me.

I gritted my teeth together and hissed at the wolves mind reading. I forgot; Embry and Jacob had a shift together last night. Jacob would find out. When I didn't speak Charlie glared. "Embry imprinted on me." I whispered. That was why Jacob was hurt. "I have to see Jacob." I said while I rushed out the house without hearing what Charlie had to say to me.

My chevy stopped its roaring when I turned it off. I got out the car and made my way towards the front door. If Jacob wasn't in; i'd wait. If Billy kicked me out i'll wait outside. I knocked on the door and Jacob opened the door. His lips was frowning when he saw me and he looked broken. "We have to talk, if you don't want to, then i'll wait." I hissed - I hated it how he was blaming me for what had happened. He gave a solid nod and walked out the house. I followed him trying to catch up.

"When were you going to tell me?" He snapped turning to look at me when we were both sure it would be private.

I gaped at him and anger flew through my body. "It only happened yesterday." I said looking away from him. "How was I supposed to tell you? Why should I? We stopped acting like bestfriends when you imprinted on Ashley. Why should you care that your bestfriend imprinted on me?"

He gritted his teeth but kept looking at me. "Because I loved you!" He yelled towards me.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Loved!" I snapped turning back to look at him hitting him in his chest. "You _loved_ me. Not now. Everything changed. What did you want me to do?" I yelled back at him the tears streaming down my face. "Was I supposed to come and find you and say 'oh hey Jacob, Embry imprinted on me' how well do you think that will go?" I glared while I yelled. "La de da Jacob, maybe I didn't go and tell you straight away because I knew you would be upset when you found out. Maybe because I was thinking of your feelings. I knew this could break you and Embry up, I didn't want that to happen."

"I'm sorry-" he looked shocked.

"The other part of me said that you will act the way you are acting now. You shouldn't care if something happens to me - you have _Ashley_. She is the one for you." I went on not hearing Jacobs apology. "Don't blame me for what happened. Don't even blame Embry." I hissed wiping my tears. "Oh, and tell Billy not to call my dad and harrass him." I said before walking away from Jacob.

* * *

**to those who love Jacob, I do too but did you expect him to be all happy about it? I needed to make this seem interesting so I made it all emotional. I'm sorry you had to wait for a while to get this chapter I have a lot of crap in my life and its hard to concentrate on it. **

**r e v i e w**


	4. The Kiss

**Disclaimer; Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I add characters I will say so.**

**

* * *

**

I was sure Jacob would be shocked and would get angry at me, but really? I didn't care anymore. He got what he deserved. He has no right -_ no right -_ to yell at me like that. He from everyone, right now, knew that I was fragile. I was flaming in fury over that conversation with Jacob. He'd have to get down on his knee's and beg for forgiveness. I knew, I wouldn't make him beg, but he wouldn't get forgiveness so easily. It was too hard to stay angry at Jacob when he begged forgiveness with his puppy eyes, russett skin . . .

_No!_ I yelled at myself, you are angry at him.

That was true, I was, but for how long? I kicked my feet on the dirt ground and grumbled to myself just until I bumped into someone who I knew wouldn't leave me; Embry. A huge grin creeped across my face, that was something I didn't expect to happen.

"Oh, hey Bells." Embry greeted me happily. "How're you doing?"

"Hi Embry." I grinned, but as he asked how I was doing I remembered that I was angry at Jacob and my face turned all angry once again. Obviously Embry noticed.

His frown was concerned, "What's wrong?" He asked at once.

I hissed under my breath and looked around for somewhere to sit down, I wanted to punch something. I saw a small bench and I walked towards it and sat down. I crossed my legs and looked at Embry. "I had a fight with Jacob." There, it was that simple. I had a fight with Jacob, what was so bad about that? Maybe _everything_.

Straight away Embry's face softened into somrthing that was grief. He seemed to know what I was feeling, and he knew how to respond back. "Jacob is just having a bad day, he'll come back begging for forgiveness." Embry said forcing himself not to laugh at his own statement. "_You_ from all people should know that."

I suppose he was right, ever since Edward left I spent most of my days with Jacob, I knew him. I knew him like a mother knew their own living child. Or like someone cooking, who knew the instructions off by heart. I knew Jacob like that. I shook my head, surprisingly enough. "You should have seen him, Embry. I've never seen him this angry." I said looking to the ground. "But he didn't seem to remember what he told me, imprint isn't by choice. He knew that." I shook my head.

Embry sighed but nodded, I knew he understood everything. "It's because he loved you Bells, just because he imprinted doesn't mean he lost those feelings for you." He said gently. "Correction, loves." He corrected himself. "So tell me exactly what you both said."

So I did and Embry didn't interrupt me at all but he did listen perfectly and he looked slightly annoyed with Jacob's attitude. "So there you have it." I shrugged frowning.

Embry looked at Bella his eyes wide in shock as he hugged me gently.

Go on, I thought, you know you want to.

No, the sensible side of me growled, why?

Your imprinted, your souls are bounded together, And that is what changed my mind.

Pulling away from Embry I breathed in a breath, the fun side of my was right; we _should_ be together, they were bound to it. But I wasn't going to wait for him to start the relashionship. Leaning my head foreward just until Embrys and my lips touched each others.

* * *

**review my work? **

**read my a c t u a l story**

**/~Jessicaah and review that as well, i'd really really appriciate it. **

**thank you to those who reviewed, added my ff to there favorite author or story alert, it just tells me that i need to keep writing it.**


	5. Admitting It

**Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I add characters I will say so. Also, I wont upload as regulary anymore as i'm starting to get over twilight - but i will continue with this - just when i'm really really really **_**really**_** bored. if you dont like it - don't read my ff.**

**

* * *

**

The kiss lasted for about a minute, I didn't want to extend that limit. I bit my lip as I looked at him, but Embry looked like a lovestruck puppy who has met the first girl dog in the entire world. It was adorable - really. Looking at him I laughed softly and shifted her body next to him and looked foreward to see a familier face in front of her - totally looking shocked.

"Right, i'll leave you two alone then." Jacob said sourly and turned around and left leaving me absolutely gobsmacked, that felt like a slap in the face but instead of using a hand he used his mouth - his _words. _

_"_Jacob!" I said getting up, wondering if I should go and explain that I was angry and he - Embry - was the only one there at the moment, and that she could have kissed anyone. But that was a lie, she didn't want to lie, _not to Jacob_. The tears spilled over my eyes once again as I looked over to Embry, thinking what to do, or maybe I just wanted to be _comforted_ by him.

I ran over to Jacob, stumbling over my own two feet, that was so annoying. "Please Jacob, let me explain." I begged my hand on his shoulder pulling him to face her.

He looked at her frowning. "Why should I let you? _He's_ one of my bestfriends, so are you, maybe."

Wiping the tears from my eyes I bit my lip. "I was angry! _He_ imprinted on _me_, what part of _imprinted_ don't you get? Soul mates." I muttered and walked away, not wanting to get angry anymore then I already was. Walking back to Embry once the tears had vanished I sighed - for what felt like the millionth time that day.

"I've lost him, i've lost him for good." I cried. "I don't deserve to be happy - just go, I don't want to hurt you either." I sighed looking away from Embry. Even if I wasn't looking at him I knew he was frowning and shaking his head.

"No." He said stubbornly. "i'm not leaving you - you will _not_ hurt me, I can take pain, if it comes to you. After all I am a _werewolf_ I can take much more pain."

I shook my head, I didn't want to cause Embry pain either. It was just unbearable to think about it.

_I am so selfish!_ I hissed to myself. _I dont know who I am anymore_.

I shook my head furiously and turned to face Embry. "Embry we are imprinted but that doesn't change the fact that I love _Jacob_ and some part of me still loves _Edward_, and soon enough I might find myself _falling for you_."

Embrys mouth nearly fell down in shock as he looked to the ground for a second and then back towards me as he licked his lips before biting down on the bottom one, he didn't speak as I didn't allow him too.

"I don't _care_ if your not ready for whatever I am for, I won't force you into anything. But all I know is, _your the one I can trust_." I was blabbing and I was sure I was going pink in the cheeks but I had to go on. "Jacob once told me _if your imprinted you end up falling in love - even if its something you_ don't_ want._ I now believe that - because honestly _I dont know what too do with my life, not anymore._"

"Bella...." Embry sighed gobsmacked


	6. Finally together

Disclaimer; I do not own any characters from Twilight or New Moon. If I add characters I will say so. Also, I wont upload as regulary anymore as i'm starting to get over twilight - but i will continue with this - just when i'm really really really _really_ bored. if you dont like it - don't read my ff.

* * *

I shook my head, knowing I had made a complete fool of myself. That wasn't new of me, I

_always_ made a fool of myself, it was like a habit. What was he thinking? Was he calling me a freak without me knowing? Was he trying to find a way too run away without hurting my feelings at all? I didn't answer him, afraid that I'll just saying something even more stupider, if that was even possible.

"I-i-i'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that." I said shaking my head, becoming furious at myself was easier then it was ever. I just wished I didn't scare him away, I didn't want to be stuck with _Mike Newton_. Agh. Yuck.

Embry looked over too me, I think I saw a flash of amusement flash in his eyes, but it was gone as quick as it had come. Right now I wished I knew what he was thinking, where was Edward when you needed his mind reading powers? The thought of _Edward_ made my flinch, I was hoping Embry didn't see it.

"Bella, _i'm not_ saying no too you. I know what could happen if I say yes, and that might hurt, because it includes Jacob but like you said, he's already imprinted. He has his soul mate, here I am, talking to _my_ soul mate, and I will never think of another girl in my entire life. I will never find someone as attractive as you. Your the missing piece of my heart and i'm not pushing you away."

The little speech Embry just made, it made me sad too hear it, because he seemed so sure. I wanted it, I knew I did, but I now felt like I wasn't sure I was ready too hurt Jacob. Basically what Embry was telling me, is he'll never go out with someone else, because of me and I knew I had too be with _Embry_ it was the only way too be happy again. I nodded, the tear in my eye stung a little, but it didn't drop. I gave him a shaky smile, and warpped my arms around his neck, his arms moved around my waist, pulling me closer too him.

The hug lasted around a minute or so, but it was nice, too know that someone wanted me. Too know that someone wasn't going too leave me. I looked up as I felt cold drops of water his my head and everywhere on my back, soaking through my jumper. I sighed.

"I had too know that the sun wouldn't stay out, well I should have known."

I rolled my eyes and sighed once again.I was missing the sunlight, I wished it would just stay for at least a week, maybe everything would be like Pheonix for a slight change of bit. Embry chuckled and lifted his eyebrows scrunching his lips together and laughed, getting up, he pulled me up as well. We didn't run for shelter, infact, we walked for shelter. Well really, he was just walking me home, but nevertheless, it was nice, and it was fun.

The rain didn't make this time any less fun then it was, actually, it might have made it better. Mainly because his arm was always around my shoulder like it was too keep me warm, which it did, shoulders up and a bit down. But not my whole body. But who cares? It was Embry?

****

* * *

**sorry its so short D; i've been bugged too update another chapter, and i needed too rush it. sorry. i've been having family problems and school is really annoying, and frankly, i need too stop using the computer too much. do not expect regular updates. sorry.**


	7. AUTHORSNOTE

**AUTHORSNOTE;**

surprising love has bored me - so i'm not continueing it just yet. if you want me to, give me a clue on something that should happen. give me a good enough idea then i will.

i will be writing a new fanfic; but i'm going to plan it out.

and i'll even post it on here so you can give me some hints on that story too.


	8. Guns & horses

i'm writing my new story; guns & horses.

i'll be working on that one _from now on_. i'd really like those who liked this story too read that one.

though, maybe tell me why you like it and whats wrong with it?

i like the 'i like this story' type of lines, but there not really helping me figure out what i did wrong. why you like it. why you hate it. it'll be so much easier. if you want a reply from me, may want too give me a review that i'm most likely too get something out of it.

- jessicaah.

also i've changed my pen name.

it used to be jessicaah

now its **sunsethues**


	9. Want Surprising Love To ReRun? Read

I really want to keep this active; I love the idea its _unique_ in my own way. But I find it boring and dramatic less. So I think I'm going to restart it. I'll probably delete this story and rewrite it into something completely different.

What do you think I should add into my _new_ Surprising Love story. If I do rewrite, I will be using the idea's I simply adore, but remember, _not all of your ideas will be put in_. if I don't get 15 or more replies in reviews for ideas, then I'll completely won't restart writing it & surprising love will still be deleted. It's up to you guys.


End file.
